


Determination...2.0??? Dating START!

by Zakyuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF THE SANSES ARE UTTER ASSHOLES HERE, Alternate Universe - High School, Berry gave me carte blanche to do as I will, Blank does not get the concept of Romance, Blank is a literal Babey, Bullying, Crack, Extremely crack, Female Lead is a bitch, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harassment, Harems, ITS NOT UNTIL LATER THOUGH, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Multi, Overprotective Geno, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Transmigration, Who Knows?, With a Little Soul that Could, aftertale, blank wants to know why everyone around them looks so good, but this is also crack so?, dating simulator, first three chapters are fluff you're welcome, game mechanics, get ready for chapter 4 poor blank will get stressed, is there some secret to it, just a warning, like at all, meanwhile geno is having the time of his life, so I will, they need to know, utmv - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu
Summary: To escape the wrath of Gaster, you and Geno run, and run, and run...And end up in a weird place where this weird screen pops up, telling you that you will now be inserted into a Dating Simulator Timeline.The kicker?You are the villain.
Relationships: Blank (Little Soul) & Geno (Aftertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 72





	1. the character creation screen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Little Soul that Could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913216) by [century_berry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/century_berry/pseuds/century_berry). 



> BEFORE WE BEGIN!! PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A SPIN-OFF of the fic entitled _'With a Little Soul that Could'_ by **century_berry.** Please do go and check it out, read until the end of Chapter 13 if you want to know who these guys are and what their deal is.
> 
> [You can check out the fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913216?page=2&show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comments)
> 
> Basically, this is before Geno leaves Frisk in a blank white room. If you're okay with being confused, then I'm not stopping you. I'm just saying, you should read it first so you have an idea -- before you go telling me 'Geno hates Frisk!' yes I KNOW this Frisk ISN'T that Frisk it's complicated but Frisk in this story is more or less from somewhere else. Capiche? Capiche.

[With a Little Soul that Could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913216?page=2&show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comments) <====== MAKE SURE TO READ THIS!!! IT'LL EXPLAIN CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES!!!!! either just Arc I or Arcs I and II will suffice!

* * *

You don’t know how you got here. One moment you were with Geno, clutched in his arms and trying to escape an enraged Gaster, the next thing you knew, you were falling down, down down and down.

Until you stopped.

Well, no, that wasn’t quite right. You might have did something. You’re not sure what it was, but it was something.

And now, you were facing what looked like a holographic (?) display of text, congratulating you…for what, you didn’t exactly know?

The feeling was familiar. Almost as if you were starting another timeline.

But that was impossible. You already finished. You got through all the soul-traits, put Chara to rest, and, as you’ve previously stated, was trying to escape Gaster.

So why were you here?

And why was this run starting out so different than the others?

You feel out of place.

Your eyes catch onto the glowing square with words and, strangely enough, numbers on it. You stare longer than you meant to.

Maybe this strange screen would tell you about your situation.

You focus on the words being displayed.

> ****[Congratulations, User!]** ** ****
> 
> ****[Due to your prior Achievement “Saving Geno’s Timeline”, you have gained the right to try the deluxe limited edition “My Soul, Your Heart”, a dating simulator featuring the people you have met on your adventures.]** **
> 
> ****[Note: You cannot refuse this offer. Refusal will deliver you right into Gaster’s hands.]** **

****

That was…good? You think? You’re certainly all for not being in the clutches of Gaster, but what does “dating simulator” mean?

You know what a date is, obviously. You’ve went on one…at least you think you have. With Papyrus. Maybe. And you’ve went on plenty faux dates with the Royal Scientist. It’s not like you’re new to the trade.

But…Simulator? That was weird. Why would you need to simulate dating?

You press the ****[NEXT]**** button anyway. While you were concerned, you’re certain you can get through…whatever it is you’re currently being put through.

You’re pleasantly surprised at what the next text box says.

> ****[Due to your circumstances, it was decided that you would be accompanied by a special companion, to ensure your basic well-being, including your health, mentality, and emotional stability.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[For certain reasons, the companion we have selected is your primary Guardian, Geno Sans.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Accept Rewards?]** **
> 
> ****[Y/N]** **

****

Rather enthusiastically, you press the ****Y**** option with no time to lose. The air in front of you shimmers, pixels appearing to form a body. It slowly transforms into your precious friend.

*****You cry out for Geno.** **

“kid?!” Geno stares at you in surprise, before tugging you into his arms and hugging you tightly. “oh, kid, don’t scare me like that. i thought i’d lost you.”

*****You express your guilt to Geno. You tell him you didn’t mean to scare him like that.** **

“i know,” Geno whispers, hand carding through your hair, smoothing it back. “i’m just glad you’re ok.”

*****You tell Geno you’re glad he’s okay, too, but something happened.** **

****

Geno looks at you, then cranes his neck a little so he sees the text box floating behind him. His browbone furrows in confusion.

“not gonna lie, kid, this is way out of my league. i don’t know how i’m even here, considering --” Geno clacks his teeth together, forcibly cutting himself off from saying anymore. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

*****You ask Geno what he means.** **

The way Geno looks at you makes your insides curl. He’s staring at you intently, a pinched expression on his face. Then he sighs.

“i…didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, kiddo. it’s just…i would have…” the way Geno has to push the words out himself tells you a lot about how painful it is for your friend to say. Immediately, you backtrack.

*****You reassure Geno that if it’s really something he doesn’t want to talk about, he doesn’t have to.** **

“but you deserve to know,” Geno insists. “kid, i would have never been able to go to the surface with you.” The factual way Geno says this makes your blood freeze on the spot as the words register in your brain.

He smiles wryly, pained, when he sees the look on your face. “yeah,” he says quietly. “i never told you this, but when the other kiddo faced me, they landed a hit on me. it took 536 tries, but the kid did it,” he lets out a shaky breath that shows just how shaken he still is over the fact, even after he was in the Save Screen for so long. “they finally got me. the only way i was able to last this long was due to the timelessness of the Save Screen,” he tells you gently, as if he’s not the one slowly breaking apart, becoming undone right before your very eyes.

*****You ask Geno, in halting words, if this meant that his HP would fully become 0 if he set foot in the timeline again.** **

Geno huffs and pats your head. “got it in one, kiddo. you really are too clever for your own good.”

You feel the tears start gathering in your eyes. You just -- you couldn’t imagine it. Geno could never set foot in his timeline -- he never would have been able to eat another burger, or a hotdog, or see the surface.

You would never been able to show Geno the stars. Because he would be dead.

Suddenly, any dreams you may have had over a happy life with Geno were shattered in an instant.

“oh no, kiddo, please,” Geno looks so worried for you. How does he do it?

How can he remain so kind when certain death looms overhead?

“because you came, kiddo.”

What?

*****Had you said that out loud?** **

“yes you did,” Geno tells you quietly. “you might not have realized it, but having you here…it…it really changed a lot of things for me. i wasn’t so lonely. wasn’t so afraid. best of all?”

He gently wipes the stray tears from your cheeks, holding you tenderly.

“you gave me hope. that’s more than i could ever ask for, kiddo, and more than i deserve. you’re such a good kid, frisk, and i’m so, so glad i met you when i did.”

*****You ask Geno if he really means that.** **

Geno does something that shocks you to your core.

He takes off his scarf. His neck is a thick bone, with lines that suggest ridges. He’s wearing a faded white turtleneck underneath his blood-stained jacket.

Your surprise is doubled when he begins wrapping the scarf around you.

You stare up at him, disbelief clear, but he only responds by smiling softly, warmth and compassion shining from his eyes.

“down to the bone, kiddo,” he winks.

It takes a few tries, but you manage to plaster a weak, tear-strained smile on your lips.

*****You believe him.** **

Abruptly, your moment with Geno is interrupted when a ‘ding!’ noise cuts through the air, from the direction of where the text boxes were.

You scramble up in Geno’s arms so he can lift you up as you both read the newest message.

> ****[Item Received: Geno’s Scarf of Regret]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[A strip of cloth that reminds you of your past, and what you must do. Rank: SSSS (Exclusive Legendary Item)]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Abilities:]** **
> 
> ****[Second Chance! - Lets the user recover 25% of their HP in times of crisis]** **
> 
> ****[Compassionate Heart - +10 CHA and +15 WIS stats, has a 50% chance of anyone being kinder to user.]** **
> 
> ****[Geno Soul-link - Lets user directly communicate with Geno Sans at any time, and lets Geno use his abilities to defend user if worn on user’s body.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Congrats, User! You’ve received your first item, which will help you along in your new journey into “My Soul, Your Heart” - dating simulator!]** **

“their new _what_ ,” Geno hisses audibly, displeased at something the text box says.

Almost cheekily, a new text box appears to somehow answer Geno? You’re not sure, but it was definitely addressing him.

> ****[Please remain calm, Companion Geno. Despite the title, the system will ensure that the user will not be romantically involved with anyone, as per their age dictates.]** **

****

“you better make sure of it,” Geno snarls, before sighing and turning back to you. “it looks like you’re going to go through another adventure kiddo.”

*****You ask Geno if he’s going to stay and watch.** **

Geno blanches immediately at the question, finding it horrifying for some reason you couldn’t place. “no. absolutely not. i refuse.” He almost sounds protective, though you still aren’t sure why. You still don’t get this whole ‘dating simulator’ thing. You resolve to ask Geno about it later, when he isn’t so agitated.

> ****[Not to worry, User! Your chosen Companion will be alongside you for this journey. Please proceed to the Character Customization Page to begin the process of your transition.]** **

****

You blink. Mentally, you select an option entitled ****[CHARACTER]**** and a screen pops up in front of you and Geno, listing options upon options.

Your eyes bug out at the many different hair colors the screen offers you to choose from. You can change the color of your hair?!

Geno chuckles at your sheer delight.

“looks like this system thing is giving you a make-over,” he says, helping you scroll through the options. “let’s see… [skin color], [hair], [facial features], [body]…wow, this thing really does have it all,” he whistles, impressed.

*****You ask Geno if he can make a character for you.** **

Geno looks surprised by the question. “me, kid?” he asks you. You nod decisively. You’re fine with looking like anything, but you want to feel like you and Geno are a real family.

He’s the only one you’ve got, after all.

You tell him exactly this.

“kiddo,” you feel the fondness Geno has for you in his tone. “alright. if that’s what you want.”

*****You tell Geno that it is. You’re HIS kiddo. He can decide.** **

“that warms my heart, kiddo,” Geno says. He looks at all the options for a moment, before he adjusts his grip on you and speaks in a clear voice.

“the kiddo here will need white hair as long as it is now, or black, if it fits in better. eyes become a mix of blue and red. pale skin really bugs me out, so make it a soft tan, i guess. do we get to decide clothes?”

You giggle as a humanoid body appears in front of you and Geno, the features becoming highly distinguished as your friend carries on with creating your…well, vessel seems like an appropriate term. Immediately, it has more color than your own body, which still looks like it’s been sketched in, even with all the color splotches you received from your adventures.

The result is a human with fluffy black hair with white tips (almost frost-like) that adorned a face with huge blue eyes (not that huge, but by human standards at least) that occasionally flashed red, accompanied by a light tan. The bridge of your nose is decorated with freckles (a feature Geno teased you over, saying it was cute, while you elected to ignore him, making him cackle) and a wide mouth. Your jaw was slightly rounded, but for the most part your bodily proportions remained the same.

> ****[Available Clothes]** **

****

There were over 3 pages worth of clothes in each section. Geno quickly makes his choices, with some input from you after you expressed wanting a fluffy jacket like the Sans from the Integrity Timeline.

Your vessel now sports a funky purple t-shirt with a clever pun written on both sides of the shirt. You had pouted at Geno for this one, but he looked so delighted that you just asked that he make it purple, your now favorite colour. A soft blue jacket with the fluffiest hoodie Geno could find rests on your vessel’s shoulders, with two black wings emblazoned on the back, reminiscent of the Deltarune that was the major symbol in every Underground.

Geno had given you a breakdown on the importance of the symbol, and you were filled with honor when Geno, the Judge of his timeline, chose to put you in it.

Geno had also decided to put you in your shorts and tights combo again, to feel ‘comfortable’ as he put it.

The shoes were trickier. Geno was on a gleeful roll and wanted to choose fluffy slippers as your footwear, but you thankfully wore him down and convinced him to get you a pair of sturdy boots with soft soles instead.

Finally, your vessel’s appearance was finished. You and Geno take a moment to drink your vessel’s appearance in.

“so?” Geno rumbles, giving your hip a pat. You’re still being held in his arms, and because it’s so comfortable you don’t think you are getting off anytime soon. Geno seems less inclined to let you go either, which works for you.

You look into your vessel’s eyes. This body. You and Geno made it.

It’s yours.

Already, you know its --

*****Perfect, you say wistfully. It’s like the ‘you’ you’ve always dreamed of, and you’re only now seeing it.** **

What a surreal feeling.

> ****[Achievement made!]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Congratulations, User! You have created your vessel. Please stand-by while the system reintegrates the vessel into the base code of My Heart Your Soul.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Coding…]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Coding complete!]** **

****

“well, that’s one thing done,” Geno huffs. “what’s next, system?”

> ****[Query received, Companion. The System will now need the User to input a name. For certain reasons, they are unable to retain their old name, as there are several units that hold the title of ‘Frisk’ within the MHYS universe.]** **

****

*****A new name? You speak up.** **

> ****[Correct, User. Please Input your new Name below:]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Name:]** **
> 
> ****[____________]** **

****

A keyboard appears in front of you and Geno, prompting you to type.

You reach out obediently, but when your fingers nearly brush against the floating keys, you hesitate.

“kiddo?” Geno’s voice is concerned. “what’s the matter, kiddo?”

*****You…you express to Geno your worry over losing your identity. Of losing your name.** **

Geno blinks his one eye in surprise, but immediately understanding overtakes his features. “pretty scary, huh? everything that you are, everything you have been -- gone. just like that. am i right?”

You nod quickly before hiding your face between the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The scarf makes it so you aren’t poked by the ridges of his bones.

You feel him release a weary breath, and pat your back consolingly. “i know the feeling.”

You suddenly remember a conversation you and Geno had a while back.

_i’m not your sans, kid. call me geno. it’s what i’ve been calling myself since i ended up here._

Oh.

*****You realize Geno had once been Sans… but had to throw his name away too. Geno. Short for Genocide.** **

The pained look Geno sends you only confirms it. So he doesn’t deny it.

“yeah.”

The keyboard floats patiently, awaiting your input.

Geno. Short for Genocide. It’s a name he chose because the timeline he came from contained a genocidal, murderous human. It’s a reminder of where he came from.

If Geno can create his own identity from a place that gave him so much grief and pain, you think, why can’t you?

Where did you come from?

The endless white room. With nothing but the door.

All you could see was nothing.

It was…

It was…

*****Blank.** **

Your voice was soft.

Geno heard it anyway.

“blank, huh?” Geno ruffles your hair, and when you peek at him he’s wearing a wry smile on his face. “it’s not the worst name out there. why blank, though?”

*****Because, you feel the blood rush to your cheeks. You wanted you and Geno to match.** **

You don’t know how to explain it in any other way, but to your relief, Geno gets it immediately.

“that’s…” You can tell Geno is touched by the way he looks at you. “that’s really sweet, kiddo.” There’s a breathless tone he says this with, almost as if something was clogged in his throat, which was ridiculous. Skeletons don’t have throats.

With unsteady hands, you reach out once again, to the keyboard, and spell out your new name -- each letter cementing your fate. You feel even surer now than you were ever before.

You weren’t just a ‘Frisk’. You were your own person.

If Geno could do it, so could you.

> ****[Blank]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Is this your name?]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Y / N]** **

****

You confirm the question.

> ****[Received. Thank you, User Blank! Thank you for your patronage.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Retrieving Character Data…]** **

A new window pops out.

> ****[Name: Blank Century** **
> 
> ****HP: 20/20** **
> 
> ****MP:20/20** **
> 
> ****Sex: Assigned Female at Birth** **
> 
> ****Gender: NB** **
> 
> ****Soul Trait: ???]** **

****

Geno narrows his eyes. You pat his skull and tell him it’s okay, you don’t mind.

Except that you do.

To distract both him and yourself, you press on your name, which held an icon containing and exclamation point next to it. A screen appears. Geno helps you read it, because all the information is making your head spin. You don’t even know what half of the words stand for!

****

> ****[Base Attributes (Buffs and Debuffs not included):** **
> 
> ****STR: 5** **
> 
> ****STA: 15** **
> 
> ****DEX: 10** **
> 
> ****AGI: 20** **
> 
> ****INT: 13** **
> 
> ****WIS: 15** **
> 
> ****CHA: 18** **
> 
> ****LUK: 20** **
> 
> ****REP: 10** **
> 
> ****Note that due to the circumstances of your transfer in this universe, your attributes will be affected unless you manage to remove the root cause.]** **

****

“is there a reason for that?” Geno voices out your thoughts.

> ****[Affirmative. User Blank will be inserted into the role of the villain(ness) for the entire duration of their stay. The system has no need for you to stick with the role, however, so you can begin the process of removing the title. Unfortunately, the system itself cannot remove the Villain title from the User, as it will cause irreparable damage to the timelines. Only the players within the game can remove it, through various methods.]** **

****

Geno sputters at that. “ _villain_? blank is anything _but_ a villain!” he insists indignantly, and you have to smile at how offended your friend is being. It warms you to your SOUL that Geno is being this protective over you.

> ****[The system is aware. Which is why it have made it so that whoever holds the title ‘Villain’ can break out of said role if they continue to succeed in Quests and Events. Also note that the Title will hold no influence over the User’s actions, thoughts, or personality. It will affect both the Attributes, which then effects how successful Actions are, and the players around the User, and how they think of the User.]** **

****

*****You understand what the system is implying. You have basically received a title which warps the perceptions of the people around you.** **

The system gives an affirmative at your deduction. Geno ruffles your hair in pride, which makes you blush shyly.

“if blank’s okay with it, then i see no problem with it,” he concedes. “but i’d like to at least see which attributes are affected by the title.”

The attributes page pops up again, but this time, it looked a little bit different. It looked like the Title was indeed affecting it.

> ****[** ** ****Base Attributes (TITLE: Ice Queen of Delta High):** **
> 
> ****STR: 5** **
> 
> ****STA: 15** **
> 
> ****DEX: 10** **
> 
> ****AGI: 20** **
> 
> ****INT: 13** **
> 
> ****WIS: 15** **
> 
> ****CHA: 18 (-10 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****LUK: 20 (-5 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****REP: 10 (-15 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****Points - 20]** **

****

Geno lets out a hiss while you frown at the screen. “that isn’t looking too good. you’ll be safe, but that rep…it’ll be hard making friends, kiddo, not gonna lie.”

Your anxiety spikes, but you choke it down and assure Geno that as long as he’s with you, you’ll be okay.

“you’re so brave, kiddo.”

*****You tell him it’s only because he’s here with you.** **

Geno shakes his head, but doesn’t respond. He stares at the screen instead, thinks for a long moment, before swiftly distributing your points (??) between your lowest stats. You don’t think you’ll need a lot of STR, so he doesn’t touch that one.

****

> ****[** ** ****Base Attributes (TITLE: Ice Queen of Delta High):** **
> 
> ****STR: 5** **
> 
> ****STA: 15** **
> 
> ****DEX: 10** **
> 
> ****AGI: 20** **
> 
> ****INT: 13** **
> 
> ****WIS: 15** **
> 
> ****CHA: 20 (-10 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****LUK: 20 (-5 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****REP: 20 (-15 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****Points - 8]** **

****

However, since there’s a 20 points limit, the extra points need to be distributed somewhere else. This is where you take over.

> ****[** ** ****Base Attributes (TITLE: Ice Queen of Delta High):** **
> 
> ****STR: 5** **
> 
> ****STA: 15** **
> 
> ****DEX: 15** **
> 
> ****AGI: 20** **
> 
> ****INT: 13** **
> 
> ****WIS: 18** **
> 
> ****CHA: 20 (-10 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****LUK: 20 (-5 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****REP: 20 (-15 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****Points - 0]** ** ****

“that solves that,” you and Geno share a high-five as the screen disappears. You were doing good, you think, and you feel even better since Geno is here with you.

You’re so excited at the prospect of having Geno along with you on your journey. You won’t have to feel so alone anymore.

Another screen pops up, this time prompting you to choose your ****Soul Trait.**** Geno reads the descriptions out loud. Each trait gives you certain abilities and boosts in your stats.

> ****[Soul Trait** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Dear User Blank, please select a Soul to use. It will determine your base personality and how interactions with other players will go.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Determination: Keep your goal in sight. (+5 Base Stamina, lowers REP with anyone who are able to recall previous timeline) (Access to [SAVE], [LOAD], and [RESET] skills)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Patience: Good things come to those who wait. (+3 Base Intelligence) (Access to [Freeze] and [Pay-off] skill)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Courage: Don’t half-ass it like a wimp! (+5 Base Strength, +5 Base Agility, -3 Base Intelligence) (Access to [Speed] and [Cheer] skills)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Perseverance: Keep holding on! You’ll get there! (+5 Base Intelligence, +2 Base Stamina, lowers STR according to current HP) (Access to [Strings] and [Will] skills)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Kindness: Sometimes, mercy is a kindness you give. (+5 Base Charisma, ) (Access to [Healing] and [Shield] skills)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Integrity: You cannot, in good conscience, go back on your word. (+5 Base Wisdom, -3 Base Charisma) (Access to [Detect Lie] skills)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Justice: You have the right to fight for your friends. (+5 Base Dexterity, -2 Base Intelligence) (Access to [Shoot] and [Truth] skills)** **

****

You and Geno share a look.

“it’s not even a question, is it, kid?” Geno smiles at your determined expression.

You select ****Determination.****

> ****[Name: Blank Century** **
> 
> ****HP: 20/20** **
> 
> ****MP:20/20** **
> 
> ****Sex: Assigned Female at Birth** **
> 
> ****Gender: NB** **
> 
> ****Soul Trait: Determination]** **

*****You request that the system show you the RESET option.** **

After a moment of deliberation, the system presents it in front of both of you.

Your fist immediately connects with the button, and you and Geno watch as the ****RESET**** button shatters before your eyes.

Your chest immediately feels lighter. You can ****SAVE**** and ****LOAD**** your progress, certainly, but you want to live with your decisions, and keep moving forward.

That’s what you’ve always done, and that’s what you will continue to do.

“proud of you, blank,” Geno whispers, knocking his skull at the side of your head. But you think you must have heard him wrong, because he pulls back and winks at you.

“now that _that’s_ over and done with,” he says, pointedly not addressing what you thought he’d said earlier. “what’s next?” he asks the system.

Your vessel pixelates into view and a screen appears in front of it.

> ****[Character Overview]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Name: Blank Century** **
> 
> ****HP: 20/20** **
> 
> ****MP:20/20** **
> 
> ****Sex: Assigned Female at Birth** **
> 
> ****Gender: NB** **
> 
> ****Soul Trait: Determination]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[** ** ****Base Attributes (TITLE: Ice Queen of Delta High)(Equipped Geno’s Scarf):** **
> 
> ****STR: 5** **
> 
> ****STA: 20** **
> 
> ****DEX: 15** **
> 
> ****AGI: 20** **
> 
> ****INT: 13** **
> 
> ****WIS: 18 (+15)** **
> 
> ****CHA: 20 (-10 Title Debuff) (+10)** **
> 
> ****LUK: 20 (-5 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****REP: 20 (-15 Title Debuff)** **
> 
> ****Points - 0]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Do you wish to make additional changes to your Vessel?]** **

****

“i think we’re good to go,” Geno says for the both of you. You nod vigorously. You’re getting antsy from all this waiting. You are impatient to start your new journey.

With a chuckle, Geno sets you down gently on the ground and you approach your new Vessel.

You reach out, and your hands start to disintegrate into millions of tiny pixels. You stare at Geno in fright, but he hides his discomfort well by giving you a beaming grin.

Your other hand reaches up to caress the scarf he gifted to you, and you immediately feel yourself calm down. That’s right. Geno would be here with you. You’re going to be okay.

As long as you move forward, you will be okay.

You’re going to make sure of it.

*****You close your eyes and let the system fuse both you and your mind with the Vessel.** **

****

> ****[Congratulations, User Blank! You have successfully created and fused with a vessel. You will now be transported to the starting point of My Soul, Your Heart - Dating Simulator! The System wishes you a good luck.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Remember to Stay Determined!]** **


	2. suddenly: people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to do okay on your first day.
> 
> You think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Fast update, I know, but only because I'm having fun. Updates might slow down after around chapter 3, so be warned!

“kid? kiddo, wake up.”

Your eyes blink open blearily, and you are greeted to a blinding sight of light hitting your eyes. You slam your eyelids shut, head aching from the onslaught of light. A groan escapes your lips, and you turn over and pull a sheet of fabric over your head.

For some reason, there’s a restricting and almost pinched feeling on one of your fingers. You elect to ignore it, more in favor of getting comfortable in your current position.

“heh. not that you aren’t being cute, blank, but the system just sent us a thing. you better read it.”

That was Geno’s voice, wasn’t it?

You take a peek from underneath what you realize is a blanket.

Geno’s face greets you from the side, and you stare at him for a few seconds before uncovering yourself from the blankets and reaching out to him.

“Geno?”

Immediately, you slam a hand on your mouth. A wide-eyed stare is directed at you from Geno, and you can tell he’s just as surprised as you are.

That was weird, and different. But at the same time, comfortable and familiar. What a strange feeling.

“Geno,” you sit up gingerly, holding out your hand again, Shaking out of his stupor, Geno grabs your hand gently, turning it over so you can see a thin tube inserted into your skin. You blink at the sight of it.

“be careful not to take it out,” he warns you as you try to poke and prod at it. The tube has been taped to your skin, but you can feel it burrowing a little deeper than that. You nod, because Geno never says anything that isn’t important, especially when he says it softly and firmly, like now.

“like i said,” he lowers your arm and tilts his head at you. “there’s a message from the system. seemed pretty important.”

“Important?” You furrow your brows at Geno, who shrugs at you, and points to a floating screen.

> ****[Welcome to My Soul, Your Heart - Dating Simulator!]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****User Blank, you are currently in a hospital, recovering from a severe accident that triggered an amnesiac state for your Vessel. This is for the ease of integrating your vessel into the world seamlessly. Please take advantage of it in any way you can!** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Additionally, you can ask basic questions about this world, its inhabitants, and your current state.** **
> 
> ****If you would like to view your Status, please select MENU and select PROFILE. As of now, most other options are unavailable, but you are allowed to read the overview of each option.** **

****

You share a look with Geno as he nods towards the screen. You raise two fingers in the air and make the motion of pressing ****MENU**** underneath your fingertips.

> ****[PROFILE] [INVENTORY] [STORY] [CHARACTERS] [QUESTS]** **

****

Curious, you click on the ****PROFILE**** option.

> ****PROFILE** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Name: Blank (dead name Beatrice) Century** **
> 
> ****Age: 14** **
> 
> ****Gender: Non-binary (AFAB)** **
> 
> ****Description: Blank Century is a regular teenager who was recently involved in a traumatic accident resulting in memory loss and a complete personality change. They were once very cold and stand-offish to others, commonly referred to as Ice Queen by her peers. Due to the accident, however, Beatrice became Blank, and now used gender-neutral pronouns -- along with an entirely new personality!** **
> 
> ****Soul: Determination - The will to go above and beyond themselves to achieve their goals. Gives additional skills of [SAVE], [LOAD], and {corrupted_file}.** **
> 
> ****Companions: Geno - A monster desperate to make a change, until a tiny human stumbled through a grey door and changed his entire life. Now entirely dedicated to Blank and wants to see them grow healthy and happy. Retained all of his former abilities, but can only teleport Blank to a location they have both been in. Can wander apart from Blank whenever he wishes.** **

****

You give Geno a happy smile, to which he responds by taking on a red hue on his face and looking away sheepishly.

Turning back to your screen, you click the ****INVENTORY**** option next.

> ****INVENTORY** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Equipped:** **
> 
> ****Geno’s Scarf of Regret - A remnant of Geno’s past. +10 CHA +15 WIS bonus.** **
> 
> ****Hospital Gown - Slightly scratchy, but the standard dress for patients to wear while admitted in the hospital. Enhances drowsiness on wearer.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[no other items]** **

****

Your hands shoot up to cradle the soft fabric of Geno’s scarf. You rub it gently between your fingers, enjoying how soft the texture is.

Geno chuckles at you and ruffles your hair. Then, he selects the next option.

> ****STORY (unavailable)** **
> 
> ****[This option lets you view your journey so far. It will come in handy whenever you need to remember something specific. It records everything, and takes special notice on things you deem important. Limitless use.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****CHARACTERS (partially locked)** **
> 
> ****[This option lets you view the characters you interact with and their status in terms of relationship with you. When you fully unlock this option, please play close attention to your REP with each character. It may spell life or death for your journey!]** **

****

Geno frowns heavily at that, while you cling to his bony arm nervously.

You both scroll down to see which parts you have available.

> ****[Geno]** **
> 
> ****REP: 100%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 100%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 50%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -100%** **
> 
> *****Trusts and loves you wholeheartedly. Regards you in the same way he views his late brother, Papyrus.** **

****

“You --” your voice stutters. “You love…me?”

His answer is immediate.

“course i do, kiddo. didn’t i say it last time?” he gives you another wink, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. “someone really cares about you. and that someone is me.”

You sniffle. You really didn’t deserve someone as amazing as Geno.

“I love you too,” you tell him. “You’re my whole world.”

The confession seems to shake something in Geno. He tugs you into his lap and cradles you gently.

For the very first time, he kisses your forehead.

“thank you, blank. you mean the world to me too.”

Eventually, you both get back on track. Since Geno’s character file is the only one available for you to read now, despite seeing other names, you quickly move onto the last option, ****QUESTS.****

> ****QUESTS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[This option gives you a list of tasks you need to accomplish. Some are time-based, some are not. There are also random events and encounters you can pick and choose from. Some quests can be a chain of quests for you to complete. It all varies from different people’s needs.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[An Apple a Day keeps the Doctor Away]** **
> 
> ****Recover in the hospital and get to know your family, and reaffirm your status in this world.** **
> 
> ********Rewards: Gender Change Acknowledgement, 5 G, 200 XP** **

****

A new screen pops up, as if it was an afterthought.

> ****[XP is different from EXP. XP simply measures the amount of experience you gain from doing certain things. Most commonly, quests. Reach the level threshold and you will advance to the next level, which will offer you rewards based on the number.]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[XP needed to LVL 2: 200/1000]** **

****

“i see,” Geno hums, keeping you safely secured on his lap while you both take turns scrolling down the screens. “you hear that, kid? you need to recover, first, before anything else.”

You pout. “awe, don’t be like that blank, you know it’s true. It’ll be over before you know it, trust me.”

You open your mouth to tell Geno that you disagree, but it’s cut off as a knock interrupts you.

“Ms. Beatrice?” You wince at the name. Oh dear. You also needed to address this. “Can I come in?”

The words register in your brain, and you immediately panic.

How would you explain Geno being here? From your limited knowledge, hospitals did not allow visitors after a certain time. But Geno was here, and he was going to be seen.

What are you going to do?

“kid, blank, calm down,” your friend shushes you. “that guy’s not gonna see me. i’m invisible, look.”

Staring down, you eye Geno’s hand, which looks strangely unsaturated.

You gasp when you realize it isn’t unsaturated at all.

Geno’s merely transparent.

“Oh,” you murmur, embarrassed. Instead of saying anything else, you clamber off Geno’s lap and settle yourself in the middle of the bed, pointedly ignoring Geno’s muffled snickers as you try to look normal.

…What constitutes as normal, in this case?

Oh dear.

Before you can solve your imagined conundrum, the door opens to reveal a nurse peeking their head inside the room. “Ms. Beatrice, it’s time for lunch. I have some crackers and fruit, and I managed to snag a sandwich.”

“Th-thank you,” you tell the nurse.

The nurse freezes in the middle of preparing your meal on the bedside table and stares at you in surprise. You stare back.

“...is something…wrong?” You ask him. Beside you, Geno’s body shakes, and you feel him turn away from you for some reason.

“Ms. Beatrice…” the nurse’s eyes are wide open in shock. “You--you’re talking!”

You grimace at the name. As pretty as the name is, the fact that it is a female’s name is not something you are comfortable with.

“My name isn’t Beatrice.” You respond despondently.

“Pardon?”

“My name is Blank now. B-L-A-N-K. And I’m not a girl.”

The nurse stares at you. After a few moments, understanding flashed on his face. “Oh! Of course, oh gosh, I’m sorry, yes, Blank. Okay. Do you…” he tilts his head nervously. “Do you want to be referred to as a boy?”

You shake your head. “Not a boy either.”

The nurse nods, as if it was perfectly normal, which eased your discomfort somewhat. “Of course. Shall I refer to you as simply Blank from now on? Oh, but,” he takes out a clipboard and frowns at it. “I’ll still have to keep the dead-name and the biological sex. It’s for filing cases and medical needs, respectively.”

You nod. “That’s fine. I just wanted to make it clear.”

“Wonderful. This is great news for your mother, she’s been so anxious for you. As well as your brother.”

You raise your brows. A mother and a brother? That was new. You wonder what they’re like.

“Who are they? Can you tell me about them?” You ask, tentatively.

The nurse smiles sadly instead of being surprised over your lack of knowledge. Looks like the thing about having amnesia really did pull through. “Your mother is, from what I recall, a successful business woman. Quite the career, I must say! Your brother is in college.” The nurse makes an irritated noise when he mentions your brother. “Honestly, I know he’s rather decent, but some emotion once in a while would be nice!”

You giggle, which seemed to be the nurse’s goal. He smiles and drops his act as soon as he sees you.

“Their names are Theresa Century and Azrael Century. They’ll be visiting you in a bit, so I can tell them about your gender shift immediately.

Anxiety quickly pools into your gut. “…will they be weirded out? They had a daughter and sister before.” You know it’s a little stupid to worry over, but you had the distinct feeling that not everyone would be as receptive to the changes you went through.

Call it a hunch. But you just wanted to make sure.

The nurse waved you off. “Don’t you worry about it, they’re both very understanding. Now, eat up, hun,” he winks at you and walks back to the door. You feel a twinge of sadness. You were starting to like him a lot.

“name, kiddo.” Geno reminds you. You jump in your spot, prompting the nurse to turn back to you in question. “Your name!” You blurt out, before clearing your throat. “I…didn’t catch your name.”

The nurse laughs softly. “It’s George. See you soon, Blank!” The door closes with a crisp click.

“well,” Geno says, nudging your side. “that was something. and hey, first conversation, way to go, kiddo!”

You nod happily and begin unwrapping your lunch. You feel a pang of nostalgia hit you as you take in the appearance of the sandwich, reminded of a carefully prepared meal from various timelines before.

A taco.

A burrito.

You’re so far into your head that you almost miss Geno swiping a grape from your tray. You squawk and tell Geno to cut it out as he cheekily tosses the grape in the air and catch it in his mouth.

He snickers at the pout you make and outright cackles when you grumpily eat your sandwich.

To your dismay, the sandwich does not reflect the displeasure you have over the situation, as Geno continues to steal tiny bits of food from the tray. You’ve long since given up on stopping him.

At least he left your banana alone. At least, you think it’s a banana?

“that’s a mango, kid,” Geno snorts when you present it to him. He hands you a fruit that is curved. “this is a banana. peel it first.”

After a moment of staring at the fruit, you look at Geno confused. Huffing a soft laugh again, Geno demonstrates how to peel the banana open. You make grabby hands at it.

“Mm…” You are mesmerized by the taste. You think that after burgers and Nice Cream, this is your favorite food yet.

“heh. good?” he lays down next to you while you finish your meal. You nod happily. “that’s great, blank.”

Nodding, you wipe your hands on the spare tissue provided (Black had taught you some manners for some odd reason) and cross your arms, contemplating on what you should do next while waiting.

You decide to look through your ****MENU****. There’s a notice on the ****CHARACTERS**** tab, and you decide to check it out.

> ****CHARACTERS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Geno]** **
> 
> ****REP: 100%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 100%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 50%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -100%** **
> 
> *****Trusts and loves you wholeheartedly. Regards you in the same way he views his late brother, Papyrus.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[George]** **
> 
> ****REP: 50%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 10%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 35%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -25%** **
> 
> *****Thinks you’re adorable, and fully supports you. (He has a secret, but it’s not yours to figure out.)** **

****

You scan the text. George…had a secret. That wasn’t surprising, but you like how open he presented himself even when he had something to hide. You hope that it won’t hurt you, whatever it is he’s keeping secret.

You had to wonder what ‘ ** **LOVE’**** meant in this case.

“Geno…is ****LOVE**** an acronym?” you ask your dear friend, who looks troubled.

“er…yeah. i thought the judges explained this to you?”

“...They did?” you can’t remember. You only remember the Judges analyzing your actions and letting you through based on their final judgement. But strangely enough, when you try to recall the details regarding your time in the Judgment hall, it’s fuzzy.

You can’t remember more than the basics.

Geno looks at you oddly with an intense expression on his face, but shakes it off. “love is an acronym for level of violence. it primarily measures how malevolent you can be to others.”

You scrunch your face up in confusion. “How is that different from hostility?”

Geno hums thoughtfully before responding. “i think hostility refers more to how negative your feelings are toward someone, and how likely you are to attack them. love just measures your ability to cause violence towards people in general.”

“Oh.” You look back towards the ratings. So that’s why Geno’s ****LOVE**** was at 50%. You did realize he was perfectly willing to decimate anyone else, so it made sense. It bothered you before, but seeing the negative rating in the hostility reassures you.

“its different here, though,” Geno noted, tapping at the percentage of ****LOVE****. “usually it’d be ****LOVE**** 1 to 20, like tiers. its strange to see it measured in percentage.” He points at his stats. “mine is at a 50 percent, which means LOVE 10 in tier format.”

You nod along, although you wonder how Geno was able to calculate it. You could only do the basic maths like addition, subtraction and division. You know nothing about percentages. You frown at your lack of knowledge, and ask Geno to teach you about calculating percentages, which he agrees.

After you get out of the hospital.

Geno once again laughs at your frown of displeasure (although from his direction it looks like a petulant pout).

After a few more minutes of talking to Geno about one thing or the other, the door finally clicks open. Your breath immediately catches on your throat.

Was this your mother?

She was…beautiful.

You can’t even begin to describe it. Her hair falls perfectly between her shoulders, some of it gathered behind her head. Your mother’s face is a picture of sophistication and warmth, and you KNOW that’s a hard combination on anyone else, but on her it looks effortless. Her posture is -- well, it reminds you of Sans from the Justice timeline.

“Blank, honey!” her face fills with relief, seeing you on your bed staring in dumbstruck awe at her. “You’re awake!”

Theresa Century. You finally remembered. George had been telling you not so long ago, but you were so enraptured by your appearance that you forgot your words for one hot-second. You have to rectify that.

“Surprise,” you quip, making finger-guns at her.

She stops her stride to stare at you in shock. After a long, awkward moment, you slowly put down your hands, accepting the consoling pat Geno sets on your back.

“Uh.” You utter intelligently. She continues blinking at you. What? What did you do?

“Mother, stop gawking at my sis- sibling! You’re maker her- THEM, uncomfortable.” If you had half a mind to appreciate the effort of correcting your pronouns, you would, but you’re currently stuck trying to figure out why your apparent family looked…really freaking beautiful.

Azrael looked like one of those models straight out of a magazine, but with a roguish charm to him that might have turned some heads. You just -- you’ve seen pretty, handsome, but Azrael is honestly on another level.

And his coat --

“I like your jacket,” you blurt out, before slapping your hands against your mouth in dismay. You wanted to make a good impression! Not embarrass yourself like this!

Why was Geno laughing so much?

“...how did you get adorable in a month?” you think you hear Azrael say, but you think you might have imagined it when he only smirks at you. “Sup, little sibling. Mother and I came as soon as we could. How’s your head, squirt?”

“Not a squirt,” you say in reply, before clutching your head. “I feel…okay, I guess? Uhm. Thank you for calling me Blank. Uhm. Miss Mom?” Stars, there was something wrong with your brain today. (You dutifully ignore Geno’s wheezing form beside you.)

“ _oh god i can’t breathe --_ ” Geno stutters out before burying his face into your pillow. Rude. You use that.

Theresa, on the other hand, presses a hand to her mouth. Her shoulders are shaking, and its obvious she’s trying to hold her reaction back. “Oh dear,” she fans herself slightly. “No, no my sweet, no need to call me that. Just call me Mom or Theresa if you’re still unsure.”

You hesitate. You’ve never had a mom before. All you’ve ever had was Geno.

Luckily, Geno knew exactly what to do. He knows you well, after all. “go ahead,” he nods at the woman. “you can call her mom. the sooner you get used to it, the better.” There was a gleam in his eye, one that made you think he was…somewhat pleased? Well, if Geno thought it was okay, then you would believe him.

“Mom,” you say, shyly, and she smiles warmly at you in response. “Wonderful. Now, no need to thank us, dear. We love you regardless of who you are. Right, Azzy?”

Azrael shrugs carelessly. “Sure.” His eyes suddenly grow intense. “If anyone gives you shit for it, I’ll beat them up.”

“Language,” your mother --- you have a mother! -- chastises. Though you do note that she does not contradict your brother’s statement.

Oh.

You have a brother now. And what did your mother call him?

Azzy.

_Oh._

This was strange.

“you’ll be ok,” Geno says, patting your head. “just keep being you, blank. everything’ll turn out alright.”

You believe him.

> ****CHARACTERS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Geno]** **
> 
> ****REP: 100%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 100%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 50%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -100%** **
> 
> *****Trusts and loves you wholeheartedly. Regards you in the same way he views his late brother, Papyrus.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[George]** **
> 
> ****REP: 50%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 10%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 35%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -25%** **
> 
> *****Thinks you’re adorable, and fully supports you. (He has a secret, but it’s not yours to figure out.)** **
> 
> ****[Theresa]** **
> 
> ****REP:80%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 50%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 0%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: 0%** **
> 
> *****Fully supportive of your change, and is excited at the prospect of spending time with you again.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Azrael]** **
> 
> ****REP: 90%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 75%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 20%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -10%** **
> 
> *****Regardless of your gender, you’re still his precious baby sibling. He’s just worried you’ll have a hard time fitting into high-school, with how you were before.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit shorter, but i feel like i ended the chapter on a good note.
> 
> Has anyone read the OT4/6 fic It's Not That Simple? because by god am i getting stressed out by that story. I want to fucking deck Nightmare. Lucky for you he's just a grump here, huh?


	3. you are a confused child, it is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is made painfully aware of how babey you are.
> 
> You're just here to enjoy life, honestly.
> 
> Featuring Best Dad Geno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff!
> 
> i wrote 27 pages worth of content you guys, please enjoy while i scream in pain lmfaoooo

Waiting to be discharged from the hospital takes another few days. You’re visited by several doctors who make you answer tests and do activities, which Geno explained as ‘testing your mental and physical’ level.

Honestly, you were just interested in what this world had to offer. There was just so much things you didn’t know! Geno tried his best to explain it to you, but his limited knowledge about the surface wasn’t much to glean from.

It didn’t help that monsters didn’t seem to be trapped in the Underground in this world either. In this world, magic was a fairly normal thing to do, but monsters had an easier time mastering it than humans, mostly because monster magic was in the ‘bullet form’, commonly.

You learned about this through the book George had gifted to you when you expressed your boredom in staying in your hospital room without anything to do. The doctors expressly forbid the usage of a phone, something that irked both you and Geno, but understood due to the health concerns it could raise.

“...Fours?” you ask, peering down at the cards that you currently have. Three 4s, 1 Ace, and a King. This isn’t boding well for you. If Geno doesn’t have it…

Geno stares at you with a poker face. You stare back at him, trying to keep your face as straight.

He grins. “Go fish.”

You sag, taking a card from the deck. Another King. You were so sure he had them…

And then Geno rubs salt in the wound. “Got any Kings?” You give him a look of utter betrayal while he snickers at you. You fork them over with a pout. He grabs them, and makes a show of displaying all his Kings before setting them down. You glare at him.

Geno only has three cards left. You’re getting a bad feeling about this…

“Got any Aces?”

You gape at him in disbelief. He raises a brow. “Well? Hand ‘em over, kiddo.” You pout indignantly, but hand them over. With an over-dramatic wave of his hands, Geno presents to you the fruits of his labor. He sets down his last book with a flourish, wiggling his visible eyesocket at you.

Geno was having the time of his life at your expense. What blasphemy.

You huff and turn away from him, crossing your arms. “I’m not gonna play anymore, it’s boring,” you lie immediately. Geno, seeing through the obvious bluff, only shakes his head at you in amusement while ruffling your hair. For the nth time. What’s with him and your hair, anyway?

A knock on the door silences you both, and you make sure it doesn’t look like there isn’t someone else with you. The first time you forgot to clean up after yourself, George gave you a funny look, wondering if anyone else was in here with you. You had to scramble to make up a lie on the spot that could explain your ghostly friend.

Now George just thinks you’re messy. Wonderful.

The door of your room opens for you to find George and your brother. In George’s hands are a collection of fabrics. You blink and tilt your head.

“Hey again Blank!” George greets enthusiastically, waving with his free hand at you. You wave back. Azrael just nods his head at you. In the few days you’ve come to know him, you’ve realized that your brother isn’t one to say much until it’s necessary, and is reserved about his emotions.

It doesn’t seem like George has realized this, and is shooting Azrael a dirty look. He looks back at you with a pleasantly cheerful, face, though. “I’ve brought you some clothes! And some good news,” George winks at you conspiratorially. “You’re being discharged soon!”

Azrael rolls his eyes from behind George, although you can tell he’s doing it exaggeratedly. You smile brightly at them both, and there’s a tension that seeps out of your brother’s (you’re still not used to that) shoulders when he locks eyes with you.

“That’s great,” you say softly. You find that you’re not really one for words, despite how much you spoke before this whole thing. You’re fine talking at length with Geno, but, somehow, speaking with others is a bit…well, lackluster on your end.

(This confused you, as you were so sure that you talked a lot during the time you and Geno were going through the different timelines.)

George was concerned for a while, but then he seemed to have realized something and paid it no mind.

Azrael didn’t care at all, and you couldn’t tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Your mother didn’t notice, or didn’t care to notice. She seemed not to have minded it, given the way she merely stroked your hair during one of your visits while telling you about her work.

“The doctors said you could finally change out of that flimsy piece of fabric,” Azrael points out, sitting next to you. Geno made an unseen raspberry at your brother and you had to stifle your giggles.

George makes an affronted noise. “The hospital gown is a necessary piece of clothing that patients must wear, Mr. Century. It was made to be light and non-obstructive for several reasons.”

You look at Azrael who merely huffs and turns his head away. You look from him, to George, who was setting your clothes by your side, then back to Azrael, and then to George again.

…Huh.

“So, squirt, what’re you planning on doing once you’re out of here?” Azrael asks you. George seems busy taking notes on his very important looking clipboard, so you bring your full attention on your brother.

“I dunno,” you say, because it’s true. You subtly glance at Geno, who has a contemplative look on his face.

“hm…” Geno rubs his chin in thought. “maybe get some stuff to read more about? that’s a start, kiddo.”

“...books?” You tilt your head at Azrael. He blinks a few times before nodding slowly. “Alright…what kinda books?”

Geno doesn’t offer you any input, meaning you have to think on this yourself. You think back on what you know. You started off learning about SOULs, in particular, but there really is no need to get books on that because Geno knew enough, probably even more about SOULs.

You didn’t think you’d understand physics, nor do you think it would be your specialty. What else did you learn?

…The sea. You learned about the sea. But then, that information came from the Frisk of that timeline. It wasn’t something you actively sought out, though you did enjoy the scenery and recalling facts about it.

So what DID you want to know about?

You look at Geno again.

It suddenly hits you.

You turn back to your brother with a brilliant, determined smile. “Stars.”

Azrael’s eyes widen before he looks back at you with an indescribably warm look. “Stars, huh?” he hums. “Sure thing, buddy.”

Huh?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You question confusedly, but Azrael merely pats your shoulder.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Get dressed, Blank.”

Both he and George exit the room so you can finally change out of your hospital gown. You and Geno trade looks.

What was that all about?

* * *

> ****[Quest Achievement!]** **
> 
> ****[An Apple a Day keeps the Doctor Away]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Recover in the hospital and get to know your family, and reaffirm your status in this world.]** **
> 
> ****  
> **** ****[Rewards: Gender Change Acknowledgement, 5 G, 200 XP]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Accept Rewards?]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[**** ****Y / N**** ****]****

****

You press the ****Y**** option and beam up at Geno, who ruffles your hair.

“you did it, blank,” he tells you proudly. “your first quest!”

You cheer with him, excitement pouring out of your SOUL. The grin on your face does not go unnoticed by Azrael, who glances back at you. The tightness you’ve come to expect in his eyes ease just a tick, and a soft, neutral line paints his lips.

A sheepish look appears on your face, and you unconsciously imitate Geno as you try to pull his scarf over your reddening cheeks.

Apparently, someone had ‘given’ you this scarf while you were unconscious, and you wouldn’t let anyone remove it no matter what tactic they tried. So it stayed on you. Personally, you think the System went overboard, but, hey, things happen. You think.

“I’m…excited…” is all you say in explanation. Seriously, you’ve been in this world for a little over a week, and all you’ve seen thus far is the hospital. You need to get around!

“I’m sure, squirt.” Azrael taps his pen on the table, staring at the paper he’s been filling in since five minutes ago. “Tell you what,” he sighs, looking at you. “I’ve actually got a lot more files I need to look over, since our mother isn’t here. Why don’t you go explore? Don’t go upstairs or downstairs, though.”

The prospect of being given the freedom to walk around fills you with delight.

You nod enthusiastically in response, waving goodbye to your new brother as you dash off. Once you were a few feet away, you grab Geno’s hand. You feel a lot better about exploring with him by your side.

That way you don’t have to worry about getting yourself killed.

“slow down, blank,” Geno chides mildly. “the halls won’t run away from you. in fact, you could say they’re quite… _stationery?_ ”

You stare blankly at the pen he’s apparently swiped beforehand, wiggling it’s tip at you as he gives you a cheeky grin.

“How did you even get that?” You huff irritably. He chuckles at your annoyance and taps the pen to his cheek.

“it really was just a _stroke_ of luck, kiddo,” he tells you blithely. “it really is strange no one _pointed_ out a floating pen, but i guess no one’s got an _ink_ ling of a ghost hanging around one of its patients.”

You pout even more fiercely at him, which sends Geno cackling madly. Thankfully, only the two of you were present in the hallway. Wouldn’t it have been strange to see a teen just pouting angrily at thin air?

Yeah. Not really the best of impressions.

“Are you done?” You ask him, huffing. His laughter trickles off as he wipes an imaginary tear from his sockets.

“i’m done, i’m done, kiddo.”

“Okay.” You continue onwards then, observing the hallways in front of you. After a few more minutes, you come across a quiet assortment of people, likely other patients of the hospital (you think) who were minding their own business.

A nurse notices you and gives you an indulgent smile. You smile shyly back. You’re still not used to being around so many humans. Monsters, you could handle. Humans? You’re not very experienced. Though the hospital treats both Monsters and Humans (a fact that shocked both you and Geno), it’s still a surprise to see so many around.

“huh…” Geno’s taken in by something on a desk. You walk over to him and find that he’s reading a piece of paper with…er, shall you say readings that make your head spin. A kind elderly gentleman chuckles softly at you and pushes the paper towards you. You thank him nervously and let Geno look it over, since you really don’t understand.

“interesting,” he murmurs, and you have to bite your tongue to stop yourself from asking him what it meant. No one’s able to see Geno, so you talking to him will be weird. Instead, you watch him out of the corner of your eyes as he peruses through the medical file. Or something. He’s murmuring scientific terms to himself, which must mean he understands portions of the file, despite being more of a physicist than a medical doctor (or so he told you).

All you see are numbers and symbols, honestly. There’s a color wheel there, too, but you’re not quite sure what it’s for. There’s a chart there that reminds you of Metatton’s ratings, but its measuring…colors?

“Do you understand any of that?”

You jolt upwards so suddenly that you knock Geno’s jaw, since the position you’re in has Geno tucking you in his arms as he reads. The hit to the jugular startles Geno, who immediately wraps an arm around you. Your head swivels to find the culprit of your surprise.

  
It’s a skeleton. Someone you recognize -- but not really?

He looks like the Sans from the timeline with FR-15K. Y’know, the one with the fluffy hood? Yeah, him.

What’s he doing here?

“...hello?” the Sans waves a hand to you in concern. “You alright, buddy? You’re getting kinda _spacey_.”

“What?” You reply dumbly. Oh, darn. “Oh! Uhm. Sorry…” You shift Geno’s arm to loosen. Thankfully, it seems like you were just adjusting your scarf instead of grabbing an invisible arm. “You…surprised me.” You tell the Sans.

“Sorry, stranger,” is his reply, accompanied by a shrug. “Don’t think I’ve ever met someone so spooked by me.” He gives you a friendly, if a bit shy, smile. “I mean, I’m not the most terrifying skeleton around.”

“...you’re right…” you agree, but then you realize that might have been rude without context. “You’re very fluffy.” It’s true. This Sans is wearing a mightily fluffy hoodie, just like that of his outer-space counterpart. Actually…

It has the exact same color scheme, now that you think about it. Aside from a few changes, the appearance is uncannily alike to the one you’ve seen before. As much as you want to believe he’s the Sans of this Universe, something in your gut tells you it’s not quite the full picture.

The Sans gives you a genuine beaming smile. “I am! This is my favorite jacket. I wear it all the time. My brother keeps nagging me to wash it, but I’m just so attached,” he tells you excitedly. You’re taken aback by this reaction. Has Sans always been this…well, excited? Surely not.

It seem’s Geno’s calmed down considerably, since he fully releases you from his hold. The flare of magic you felt from before dies down into a quiet simmer as well. “would you look at that,” he murmurs. “introduce yourself, blank.”

“I’m Blank Century,” you say. “It’s nice to meet you.” Whether or not he is the local Sans of this timeline, you’re not about to turn away from a potential friend.

When he hears your name, he does a double take. “…You mean…Beatrice Century?”

You grimace, slowly retracting your hand. “…Dead name. I go by Blank now. Neutral pronouns.” You shuffle your feet. “I have amnesia.”

The skeleton’s eyes clear up in understanding. A second later, his face shifts one into mild horror. “Ah, I’m sorry, pal, I was rude to ya for no reason.” His tone is genuinely apologetic. “I’m Nova. Nova Celeste. I uh, I’m here for my dad.”

You hesitantly take the hand and shake it. “I’m getting discharged today.” You’re not that upset of his response, but it still makes you wary of any further comments about you and your past self.

Nova then grins a cheeky grin. “Hi, getting discharged today. It’s nice to meet you!”

The quick joke startles a laugh out of you. You can tell it was the reaction Nova was going for by the pleased look he gets.

“Heh. No one’s ever laughed at that before,” he says, shaking his head. “Glad to see some people have a sense of humor.”

You smile at him. It really was funny, for some reason, so there wasn’t any reason not to laugh. The abruptness of it really caught you off guard.

There’s a flash in Nova’s eyelights that is to quick for you to decipher, but then he shoves his hands in his pockets and considers you. “…Say, Be- Blank. Do you wanna be friends?”

It’s a definite yes, from you. You love making friends. Friends are where it’s at.

Geno takes the time to lightly slump over your smaller form. When did he get taller -- is he floating? That’s just not fair. Jerk.

Nova’s grin grows wider, and his eyes are practically glittering. What’s with that? “Cool. That’s great. If you want, I’ll give you my number?” He’s talking about a phone number, you’re sure.

“I don’t have a phone,” you tell him sadly.

“That’s fine! You can just ask your parents for one. Or use the telephone. Here,” Nova takes a pen from the table, and a thin blank sheet of paper. Where did these come from? You don’t know. He scribbles a string of numbers and hands the slip to you.

It ends up in your INVENTORY right as you pocket it. Huh. That’s useful.

“I’ve gotta go,” Nova looks at a clock on the wall. “But it was nice meeting you! Er, again. Thanks for the chat, it was super _enlightening_ ,” he points at the ceiling. You roll your eyes in response, a wry grin tugging at your lips. “Aw, come on, don’t diss the puns!” He laughs, and you snort.

“Bad puns,” you tell him, which makes him laugh harder. “Oh man, you’ll get along with my bro. He doesn’t like puns.”

You wouldn’t say that. You say that meeting him was an experience. You can’t help throw in a little pun while tugging at the star-shaped aglet.

Nova’s eyelights practically turn into stars as he giggles. “Good one, Blank!” he’s practically giddy you’re surprised he’s not floating. “I really do gotta go, though. See ya ‘round, Blank!”

You wave good-bye at the disappearing skeleton, before you’re once again left alone. You feel Geno’s eyes on you as he settles around your shoulders.

“you made a new friend,” he states. “that’s good, kiddo. you’re on a roll today!”

You smile.

Idly, you wonder what Nova’s character file says about him as you make your way back to your brother.

By the time you get back, Azrael’s submitting the last of the documents. He turns to you as you trot over to his side. Your brother regards you with a look. “Had fun?” he asks you. Nodding in reply, you adjust your jacket which you had received from George.

You don’t know how the System does it, but it can apparently send your belongings whenever now. You hope you get to see the items you acquired again as well. (Especially the blanket. That thing was really special to you and Geno.)

“We’ve to wait for the documents to process,” Azrael tells you. “After that, there’s a surprise waiting for you.”

Your moth drops open in shock. A surprise?

To your consternation, Azrael merely smirks at your attempts to dig the information out of it, which are unsuccessful.

“Gotta be patient, squirt,” he ruffles your hair again. What is with people and your hair?

Geno chuffs a laugh beside you, and you really wish he wasn’t invisible so you could ~~pout~~ glare at him whenever. “don’t be so _short_ with him, kiddo,” Geno cheekily tells you.

You wait for Azrael to be distracted by the guy at the counter before you turn and tell Geno that he’s used that pun before.

Geno merely shrugs at you. “eh. can’t please everybody.”

You turn back just as Azrael receives the files he mentioned waiting for. He makes a gesture for you to come closer, and you oblige curiously.

He crouches a little so you can peer at the words on the paper.

The eyes on your face grow bigger as you take in the information. Your name…you know that, even if you prefer to go by Blank now, you were still born as ‘Beatrice’. But on the file, it clearly states ‘Blank Century’. The next categories surprise you as well. The sex remains unchanged, of course, as a human you do have biological needs, but the gender…it’s recorded as NB.

“It means non-binary,” Azrael tells you. “You know, genderless.”

He was right. This is a great surprise. It’s more than great -- it’s wonderful. You beam happily up at him, and his lips twitch upward. You do manage to catch him off guard when you suddenly crash into him and give the biggest hug of your life.

Stars, why did Azrael have to be so tall? That was just unfair. It said on your birth certificate that you were fourteen, so why were you so small compared to him?

“Alright, squirt. I love you too, now git.” Azrael gently pries you off him. He must not be one for physical affection. It’s okay, you understood. Doesn’t mean you aren’t grateful.

“Go home?” You ask him instead. He nods, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Yeah, Blank. We’re going home.”

You hadn’t really considered the fact that you were on the Surface until you stepped outside the hospital. For some reason, neither you nor Geno thought to push the curtains of your room aside to gain even the smallest glimpse of the outdoors.

Perhaps it was because you were unconsciously saving it for this moment.

It truly hits you that you’re outside, on the freaking Surface, when you’re greeted with the blinding rays of the sun shining brightly down at you. You take a moment to breathe it all in.

Stars, it’s even better than you could have ever imagined. Even Geno is as star-struck as you. You’re both staring in dumb awe, necks craned upwards in the direction of the sky.

“It’s…blue,” you murmur, slack-jawed. So very blue. Yet you can see faint traces of a golden glow, right to where you see the sun. It’s nearly settling down on the horizon, giving a warm orange hue before it fades into the blue.

The clouds are fluffy, and you feel like you could eat it if you tried. They look so soft.

It’s one thing so see the sky up in space. It’s entirely another to stare up at it from the Surface.

You take another breath. That’s another thing. The air -- it feels so different. Underground, you were familiar with the smell of snow and cozy fire. You were used to the damp air of Waterfall. In Hotland, you would always smell the hot scalding iron and metal being used. The flowers that scattered around New Home wasn’t new to you either.

But this?

You close your eyes as a breeze flies past you.

Freedom.

Future.

Hope.

That’s what you felt like. The giddiness rises up in your chest, and you can’t help the delighted noise that comes out of your chest when you are reminded, again, that you are on the surface.

You and Geno. You did it. You made it this far. You -- you’re finally free.

Geno’s hand is warm around your own, squeezing tightly. You squeeze back.

“...”

(It’s as if you hadn’t ever seen the sky before, Azrael thinks, and it’s strange. You changed so much, after such a short time. He had a hard time believing it was still Beatrice. It was like you and her were completely different people. But that was impossible.

Still, he let you have this moment. You finally looked so happy, to even just see the sky. Azrael wouldn’t want to take what meager happiness you could attain. It’s alright. He had all the time in the world.

And this time, he would make sure to use it.)

You don’t stop staring at the sky until all the blue is gone. You love how the colors gradually faded away into the warm hues of the sunset.

But you do have to get home.

You sheepishly follow Azrael to a large metal..thing. “a car,” Geno supplies, and you dither around it for a moment until your brother pulls a handle and opens the door for you to hop in.

The trip home wasn’t anything eventful. You did enjoy staring at the road as you passed by. There was so much to see! The trees were very different, and you saw a lot of humans and monsters mingling about.

Azrael had to explain to you that you shouldn’t go down yet just because he’s stopped, because he’d only stopped at a stoplight. Geno makes sure you remember every single guideline Azrael lays down, because he has better memory than you do. Kind of.

Eventually, you arrive to what looked to be your new home.

“We’re here,” Azrael announces. “Mother’s still away on a business trip, but she says she’ll spend the whole day with you tomorrow.” He lets you out of the car and leads you to the front porch, using a key to unlock the door.

“Are you alright with pizza, sib?” he asks you. You nod your head. Anything sounds delicious to you at this point. “Alright. You can go check out your room while I call delivery.”

You and Geno make your way up the stairs, taking your time to run your hands through the ornately carved handrails. There are a few picture frames hung on the wall, and some official looking documents.

Strangely enough, all the pictures of ‘you’ are just formal portraits. The only picture that has you smiling is the biggest family photo. Even then, the smile looks far too hollow to be genuine.

You stare at Geno worriedly, pointing to one of the pictures of ‘Beatrice’. “i know, kiddo. kinda weird, huh?”

You nod your head sadly. Geno pats your head in comfort.

“it’ll be a lot different now that you’re here, blank. let’s make the most of it, okay?”

You agree.

You find your room tucked into the very end of the hallway. For some reason, there’s a golden plaque that simply reads ‘Beatrice’ in fancy script lettering. You resolve to create a personalized name tag for your room that doesn’t feel quite so…impersonal, when you get the chance.

The first impression you get of your room is…well, it’s very standard. Very cut and dry. There’s a desk by the side of the room containing a sleek laptop, a phone, a few notebooks, a stack of blank papers and a pencil holder with several pens held inside. Beside the desk is a floor lamp that is directed towards the table.

Right across from the door is a sliding glass door that opens to a small balcony, and you can see the nice view of the city from there. On the other side of the room is your bed and dresser with an extra mirror. There’s a few pillows arranged neatly, and a single teddy bear rests at the front.

Again, very…standard.

You scratch your head. Just what kind of person were ‘you’?

You take off your shoes and set them neatly by the door and sit on your bed contemplatively. Geno shuffles inside completely without hesitation and sits on the chair by your table, and grabs the phone. It looks very high-tech.

You watch patiently as Geno fiddles with it, before he hands it to you. “put your finger by the indention on the back,” he directs you, and you follow.

The screen immediately lights up, and you grin excitedly. You immediately fish out the slip of paper Nova had given to you before and input his number in your contacts list. You open up your messaging app and send him a text.

*****Hello! This is Blank.** **

****Nova: hey blank. glad to c u out w/ a phone.** **

****

*****My brother told me to go to my room, and I saw the phone. So I figured I was allowed to use it.** **

****

****Nova: huh. ur fam strict or smth?** **

****

*****What? No…I’m just…I don’t know.** **

****

****Nova: well, w/e makes u comf. whacha up to?** **

****

*****Exploring my room.** **

****

****Nova: huh right u have amnesia. hows the exp so far?** **

****

*****I…** **

****

You observe your room again, giving every corner a glance.

****

*****Was I always such a boring person?** **

****

The words type themselves out before you can even blink. You stare at the phone’s screen for a second before falling onto the bed. Geno raises a brow bone at the action, but doesn’t say a word. As you shift in bed, he swivels around to your desk and pries the laptop open.

A few minutes and a few clicks later, Nova’s message pings your phone.

****Nova: i didnt kno u 2 well b4. not xactly sure what kinda person u were.** **

****

*****It’s okay. I’m not sure I want to know either.** **

****

****Nova: dang, uh…** **

****

“blank, i’m making us separate accounts on your laptop,” Geno tells you. “just to make organizing better. you don’t need to see all my research, that way.”

You give him a thumbs up in response.

“...You’re fast,” you tell him out loud. You hear him snort. “well, yeah. this kinda thing’s simple for me.”

“Teach me?”

“of course.”

****Nova: topic change** **

****Nova: do u wanna meet up?** **

****

*****...Right now?** **

****

****Nova: sure, y not?** **

****

*****Uh. I’ll ask my brother.** **

****

****Nova: k. i’ll be at the park.** **

****

You’re not sure if you’d be allowed outside of the house so soon, but it couldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Park. Nova,” you tell Geno quickly, slipping on your shoes before running out the door. You’re at the top of the staircase when you hear the frantic shutting of the laptop and the slamming of the door as Geno rushes to catch up with you.

Your brother definitely heard that slam, and meets you at the bottom. He raises a brow at you. “Going somewhere?” he asks.

“Park,” you say, eyes big and pleading up at him.

It’s somehow actually super effective. Azrael wilts under the force of your cuteness.

Or something.

“Don’t stay out too late,” he calls. Geno snickers from behind you.

It’s a good thing you never took off your super fluffy jacket (you really, really like it). The cold air of the dawning night greets your sensitive skin. It’s not as cold as Snowdin, you realize, but you actually have a vessel that you can actually call your own, so the cold feels all the more real.

Before you can get any farther than the gates of your house, though, Geno has the foresight to grab you by the hoodie. “woah there, bucko. do you even know where you’re going?”

You stop short. You hadn’t thought of that. Oops. You and your big brain, huh?

Geno knows you so well that he sighs in exasperated amusement. “really, kiddo…you’re lucky i picked your phone up,” he waves the small device at you. You take it from him, selecting the search engine.

But since you don’t actually know where you are, you sheepishly hand it back over to Geno, who’s shaking his head at your in fatherly disappointment.

Screw you too, Geno.

He fiddles with the phone for a bit, typing something you can’t see. He hands it back to you, and on the screen is a display of a map from what looks to be your house and a line directing it to a section off the north-east direction.

“don’t be in such a rush,” he winks at you. “i’ve got it all _mapped out_.”

You giggle at the bad pun and look inspect the map more closely. Technology really was amazing.

> ****QUESTS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Under the Stars at Night: Mini-chain quest 1/3]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Find the park for your nightly rendezvous!** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Rewards: Friend Link: Nova, 100 XP per objective, ??? (Item)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[XP needed to LVL 2: 400/1000]** **

****

“now let’s go find that park, hm? don’t wanna keep your friend waiting,” Geno tells you, holding his hand out. You take it in yours as you keep an eye on the map as he pulls you along.

You’re convinced that Geno must have some super memory or something because not once does he ask you for directions, nor does he steal a glance at your phone. He just straight up leads you closer and closer to the only park in the area.

Upon your arrival, you release your hand from his and glance around. The park only had a few visitors that you could see, and for some reason they take one look at you and promptly give you a wide berth.

You…

How are you supposed to deal with this? You know the System said your previous ‘life’ was someone widely considered a ‘villainess’ but…this was awfully an extreme sort of treatment, wasn’t it?

“c’mon, blank. don’t mind ‘em. they don’t really matter.” Geno herds you away from their cold reception of you. You’re starting to feel really unsure about this meet-up. What if Nova was just playing a trick on you?

“Heeeeey! Blank! Over here!”

Speak of the soul, and they shall appear. Nova’s bright grin glitters in the darkening sky as his eyelights take your presence in. You silently breathe in relief as you approach him meekly.

Nova gently punches your shoulder once in arm’s reach. “Hiya. Sorry about the really sudden plans, but I realized something while talking with you.”

You tilt your head curiously. “Realized what?”

Nova waves his hand. “Don’t mind that just yet. Another reason I called you out here was…well, since you’ve got amnesia and all…there’s probably tons of things you don’t remember,” he explains, leading you to a certain spot. There’s a sheet of cloth spread over a patch of grass, and you see the shape of a telescope lying on it, as well as a few books and two flashlights.

You shrug in reply. “I…guess?” You take a look at the sky. It’s a dark hue, now. “I’ve never seen the sky so dark before…” Or well, you technically had, but again, Surface experience, Outer space experience. Different things.

You hear your new friend suck in a breath through his teeth. “Worse than I thought..” you think you hear him hiss, but when you turn back to him, a perfectly friendly smile sits on his skull. “It’s pretty, right? I come here sometimes, because the view of the stars is really neat.”

That catches your attention pretty quick. “Stars?” You ask with a hint of excitement to your voice. You don’t know if he noticed or not, but Nova starts gesturing you to sit on the free space on the blanket while he takes the telescope. It looks very well cared for, you note.

Nova gives you a cheerful nod. “Yup! As your first ever friend, I wanted to give you something to, ah,” he shuffles a bit, tweaking the knobs on the telescope, “--enjoy, and have fun with.”

He’s speaking as if you never had any friends before. That’s…concerning.

But you put aside the thought for now, enthusiastic at the prospect of seeing stars.

Nova’s rambling on. “And like, one of the things I know a _lot_ about are the stars, constellations, space, things like that so…I guess I wanted to teach you, you know?” He gives you a nervous grin.

You feel Geno’s supportive hand on your back as you blush brilliantly, hiding your face in your scarf. “I love stars,” you state. “Space. Read about them in the hospital. Thank you.” Your sincerity spikes tremendously. Seriously, Nova’s only met you today and he’s already doing so much for you. And to learn from someone who genuinely loves what they’re teaching?

You’d love nothing more.

> ****QUESTS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Under the Stars at Night: Mini-chain quest 2/3]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Have Nova teach you about the space and the stars!** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Rewards: Friend Link: Nova, 100 XP per objective, ??? (Item)** **
> 
> ****[XP needed to LVL 2: 500/1000]** **

(Nova sees the genuine adoration on your face when you mention stars, and thinks that Delta High’s rumor mill can burn in a fire. You’re _nothing_ like the rumors, and now he feels a bit resentful. If they’d only given you a chance, if they’d at least _listened_ to you, then you might have never --

Well. It doesn’t matter now. Things happened, and now Nova’s dealing with a very new you, once that likes to be called Blank.

And wasn’t that so ironic?

Beatrice, the Ice Queen of Delta High, hated by all due to her apathetic everything.

Blank, an amnesiac kid, whose eyes sparkled at the mention of stars, who stared at the sky as if it was the best thing that they’ve ever seen, who looks at Nova as though he’s really someone special.

No, Nova decides. He won’t trust anything but his own instincts anymore. He owes that much to himself, and the person you are now.)

Cracking a book open, Nova introduces you to a world of stars. In the small session you’d had, you learned so much about the stars, space, and the universe as discovered by the Surface dwellers. It’s amazing.

You express this to Nova, who nods along with delight. He tells you some of his favorite stars and constellations, pointing out their patterns and symbolism. While he’s more focused on the scientific aspect of things, he takes the time to introduce you to the lore aspects of it. Celestial bodies, the Zodiac, anything that remotely correlates to space, he tells you.

Together, the both of you watch the stars twinkle in the night sky. It’s almost as if it’s painting a picture, just waiting for you to visualize and understand it.

You’re having the best day of your life.

And you know Geno agrees, because he’s sitting right beside you, just as awed of the discoveries Nova reveals to you both. There’s so much that the both of you haven’t seen, being stuck in a timeless space for most of your lives.

And apparently, timelessness does things to your brain, because before you know it, the moon is up high in the sky, and your phone is chiming with a call.

You flush a bright red. You’d lost track of time. Azrael must be really worried.

“Hello?” You answer the phone.

“ _Are you still at the park?_ ” his tone isn’t upset, but you really don’t want to chance it.

“Yes.”

The line is silent for a few moments.

“ _Are you having fun?_ ”

A smile paints your lips. Yeah. You really are.

“The best fun,” you reply happily.

There’s a chuckle on the other end. “ _Alright. I’ll pick you up in half an hour. You and your friend stay put, alright?_ ”

“Kay.”

Azarael hangs up on you and you turn back to Nova, who has a teasing grin on his lips.

“Whaaat?” he nudges you. “Was that a boyfriend?”

You make a confused noise, while Geno seethes in the background.

“Boyfriend?” “ _boyfriend my left foot!_ ”

Your confusion must register to Nova, who then adopts a bemused -- if a bit disbelieving look. “You -- okay, that’s…yeah okay.” He shakes his head. “Sorry, Blank. Guess I got a bit ahead of myself there. Who was that?”

“Brother. Lost track of time, I had too much fun.” You’re really not sure why you’re speaking so stiltedly, but it’s more comfortable for your for some reason. Though you do miss your eloquence back when you were Frisk, you quite prefer this direct manner of speaking.

And, at the very least, it’s something new. If you wanted to change it, Geno would help you anyways.

Nova chuckles. “Heh. Was I that good a story-teller? Can’t imagine anyone who would listen about stars as much as you have. Except my brother, but he’s different.”

You shrug. You’re not really sure how to answer that.

“Well, if you only have a little bit until your bro comes to pick ya up, there’s one thing we can do,” he tells you, tugging you over.

He’s -- oh. The telescope. Right. Somehow, in your entire session, not once did you take a peek. Nova did it once or twice, but not you.

“Take a look. The moon looks nice tonight,” he winks, stepping back.

You eagerly peer through the hole.

“It’s sparkly,” you say.

“It really is,” agrees Nova, shoving his hands into his pockets again. “I come here every other day to watch the moon. Today’s a full moon, so it’s a circle. See?”

Indeed it is. “How is it so bright?” It was only a tiny light, and against the sky, it was a wonder how it stayed shining.

Nova looks at you oddly for a few seconds, before explaining. “The moon reflects the light of the sun. It’s like a mirror, in that sense.”

That makes sense.

“In a few days,” he goes on. “It’ll..maybe look smaller? Like a crescent. Without sounding too over the top, it has to do with how the Earth, Sun, and Moon spin around each other. Whatever light the moon can reflect has to do with how much light it can receive from the sun.”

You take this information in as best as you can. While you’re still not sure how spinning stuff relates to making the moon look smaller, Nova isn’t lying, so it must be true.

You’re both silent for a while. You take the time to peer through the telescope, over and over again, just to see the sky up close. Curiously, you shift the telescope a little to the right and catch a collection of stars and a very faint streak of light passing through.

> ****QUESTS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Under the Stars at Night: Mini-chain quest 3/3]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Nova has something to say to you.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Rewards: Friend Link: Nova, 100 XP per objective, ??? (Item)** **
> 
> ****[XP needed to LVL 2: 600/1000]** **

“..hey Blank,” Nova calls out hesitantly, minutes after your silence. “I’ve got something to ask you.”

Well, doesn’t that sound ominous.

Your eyes catch Geno’s, asking him a silent question. After some careful deliberation on his part, Geno nods sharply.

“Ask away.”

“As ya probably noticed, I happen to love astronomy. A lot.” Nova emphasizes ‘a lot’. “And I’m not the only one. There are some people I know that love astronomy, astrology, and space stuff as much as I do. We’re kind of a group at school? Delta High?” You nod slowly. “You’re also a student there, just so you know.”

You’re _what_.

“So, uh, some of our members just recently graduated. Of course, they can’t stay forever, they have college and university to think about.” Nova brings up a fair point. In your time at the hospital you read about the education system of this place. After a certain amount of time, you’re expected to choose an education that will soon lead to your career. Part of that meant leaving things behind.

It’s probably what Nova’s talking about.

“Right.”

“Yeah, so, I was thinking…once you get back on your feet, and stuff, you’d maybe want to…” Nova seems really nervous, going so far as to kick the ground underneath. “Maybe you’d like to join us? We’re one member short.”

Oh. Well, that’s easy enough.

“Sure,” you agree simply.

“You don’t really have to do much! You can look at the telescope on the rooftop, the view’s really good there, and we don’t have a lot of rules unlike the other clubs -- we just really need another member so -- wait, what?”

“Yes, Nova,” you repeat. “I’d love to join your group.”

Nova flushes a brilliant mix of blue an indigo and -- hang on, are those stars? No no, wait, those are freckles. Good gosh. That’s really cute.

“R-really?” he looks at you hopefully. You nod. “That’s -- that’s awesome! The Astro club’s cool and all, but I’ve never had a friend there, so having you in there will be so much fun!” he grins at you, the freckles standing out on his cheeks all the more. You wonder how you hadn’t noticed them until now.

Still, you nod back at him, once again hiding half your face into Geno’s scarf. “I’m looking forward to it,” you say.

Nova’s beaming smile to you in response warms you to your very SOUL, despite the chill of the growing night.

> ****[Quest Achievement!]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Under the Stars at Night]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Complete three tasks under this Quest]** **
> 
> ****  
> **** ****[Rewards: Friend Link: Nova, 300 XP, ??? (Item)]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Accept Rewards?]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[**** ****Y / N**** ****]****

****

Oh. You somehow completed a quest without even realizing it. Since you can’t really do much without looking like a total weirdo, Geno accepts for you.

“Oh! Uh, I almost forgot,” Nova rushes back to the pile of books he’d used to educate you about Space™ and pulls out a plastic wrapped book. He lets out a triumphant cry before heading back to you.

To your surprise, he offers the book to you. The cover is hardbound, and the pages look immaculate under the wrapping. “It’s for you,” he says, when you look up at him in question. “I bought it on the way here.”

You make an alarmed noise and give the book back to him. He really didn’t have to go all this way for you!

He waves you off. “Aw, no, come on, I bought that for ya, Blank! Think of it like…” he puts a hand on his chin in thought. Then he snaps his fingers, saying “…like a welcoming present! Yeah.”

“Still,” you insist. “I don’t have any for you.”

“You don’t have to,” Nova laughs. “I’m just glad you spent some time with li’l old me. It’s been a while since I hung around someone my own age.”

You tilt your head. “Why? You’re so nice.” It really didn’t make any sense to you.

Nova shakes his head, a very wry smile on his face. “Not everyone likes the weird space kid, Blank…but thank you. It’s really cool of ya to say that.”

You still don’t get it, but whatever makes Nova happy, you guess.

“Are you sure?” You press. Truthfully, you love the book already, but you have to make sure.

“It’s nothing much!” he tells you. “I have a copy at home. It’s my favorite book, so I thought you should read it too,” he laughs again, rubbing the back of his skull.

“...Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”

Nova looks surprised at your words, but you mean it. This is the first present you’ve received in this world, from your very first friend.

Of course you’ll treasure it. Was there any question?

“...heh…Thanks, Blank. You -- you really do know how to make a guy feel special.” Nova turns away from you, and you politely don’t acknowledge the stray tear he wipes off with the sleeve of his jacket. It hits you then, that perhaps Nova had been more lonely than he initially let on.

You don’t say anything. The both of you just go back to watching the stars. When no one is looking, you feel Geno’s hand brush through your fluffy hair. It’s a tender action that makes you want to melt against him, but you refrain.

You can do that later. For now, you and your new friend wait under the starry sky until your brother comes and picks you up.

* * *

Your brother arrives a few minutes later.

“I said not to go out for too long, squirt,” he wrestles you into a noogie, and you squirm in a futile attempt to get him to release you.

It, sadly, does not work. Curse your stupid small stature.

Nova is not being helpful either, shoulders shaking in mirth. He looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Sorry,” you offer, begging him to let you go. In a moment of mercy, he loosens his grip on you, though he doesn’t quite let you go. His arm is still firmly around you in a loose hug of sorts.

“You just got out of the hospital,” he chides you. “Have some concern.”

“I feel fine,” you tell him honestly, because you do. Whatever lingering pains you had while you were still recovering in the hospital instantly disappeared the moment you received the achievement for the completed quest.

Azrael glares at you, skeptical. “Yeah, sure.”

You decide it isn’t worth the excess energy trying to convince him your are, in fact, fine, and instead let him fuss over you in his own way.

Which, apparently, is keeping you trapped in his arms.

They’re actually pretty warm, so you snuggle into them more.

You hear Geno snort, and peek over at him. His shoulders are shaking again, but you have no idea why he’s laughing now. Nova and Azrael are both staring at you with complex expressions on their faces, and you’re just as luckless in trying to understand why.

They also trade looks. What?

“Uh…I’ll just…fix up my stuff,” Nova mumbles, hastily absconding away. You wonder if your brother scared him off, or something. “I’ll see you soon, Blank! Get home safe!” he tosses over his shoulder. You wave back.

Azrael drags you off soon after, holding your hand. You pout as you realize you only measure until the tip of his waist.

Even then, neither of you say anything, enjoying the silent trip back home. At times, you skip across the path, simply because you can, and it’s fun. Your brother was kind enough to let you do so.

Eventually, you both arrive at the house -- which you should start calling your home now, anyways, since you’ll be living here in the foreseeable future.

“Try not to stay out this late again, squirt.” Azrael warns you. “You’re free to stay out as long as you like, but make sure you’re back before seven o’clock.”

“Kay,” you respond. “Pizza?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, the pizza’s here. Go sit on the couch.”

You and Geno find your way into the living room and make yourselves comfortable. Geno’s sitting right next to you, so you take advantage of this by leaning against him. For a skeleton, he really is comfortable and squishy, like a pillow.

Luckily, Azrael doesn’t notice and hands you a plate of…three pizzas? Is he expecting you to eat all of this?

“You’re a growing child,” he tells you simply, confusing you even more.

Regardless, you dig into your first two pizzas, resolving to save the last for Geno once you head back upstairs.

“What’d you do with Celeste, sib?” Azrael asks you. He’s…surprisingly chatty? For some reason. You feel it’s only if you’re around, though.

You launch into story-mode as you tell your brother about Nova asking you to meet with him at the park, him telling you about the stars, and what you thought about them. Of course, you did this in the fewest words possible, but you feel like you got your point across fairly well.

“You really like learning about space?”

You make a so-so gesture with your hand. “Fun with others,” you tell him honestly, to which he raises a brow.

“Oh? Then what do you like?”

That’s a really good question. What DO you like?

It takes you a moment to come up with an answer.

“Colors.”

“Colors, huh?”

You nod enthusiastically. Through out your entire adventures, one thing you will always, always cherish were the colors that decorated your body and SOUL after every adventure you had. They made you feel like you were alive, a real person.

So yeah, you like colors the best.

Azrael somehow takes that vague answer in stride. “Okay. I think I can guess what you and Mother will be doing tomorrow,” he ruffles your hair. “I need to do something, so you can go back to your room if you’d like. Holler at me if you need anything.” He stands up and dusts crumbs off his pants.

But then, he surprises you by crouching down near you. You feel your eyes widen in shock when a pair of lips press into your temple.

“Glad you’re back, kiddo,” he whispers near your ear, before backing away as if he hadn’t said anything at all. You and Geno are staring after him as he walks away.

It takes you a few minutes of sitting there absolutely gobsmacked before you hastily take your plate and bring it upstairs.

* * *

There’s another gift on your bed.

“oh wow,” Geno huffs, shaking his head. “they must really like spoiling ya, blank.”

You titter nervously, shifting back and forth on your feet. “just let them, kiddo. no harm. you definitely deserve it,” Geno reassures you, pushing you gently at the back.

It takes you a few minutes to figure out how the strange gift worked. To your surprise, Azrael had given you a lamp that had a bunch of tiny holes drilled into the lid that, when switched on, projected dozens of tiny lights onto your ceiling once you pulled back.

You can’t stop squealing in delight. It’s so pretty!

“heh. it’s super cool of your bro to get you something like this,” Geno says, gently transferring the lamp over to the small table by the head of your bed. That way, you can see the stars better as you sleep. “i remember when pap wanted one of these, so i tried to make one out of magic.”

He’d finished his pizza a little while ago, and was settling beside you. You’d probably have to change later, but you think you deserve to enjoy some alone time with Geno.

You’re both silent, until Geno breaks it. “one heck of a day we’d gone through, huh kiddo?”

“Yeah,” you say. You’d sent a photo of your ceiling to Nova earlier, who sent you a surprised face icon, some sparkles, and a hand that said ‘ok’. Geno explained that those were emoticons and you sent them if you didn’t have the words to use.

“let’s recap,” he says, and holds up a hand. “you finally got discharged from the hospital, you met a new friend, you and i just stared at the sky for a few minutes -- yes i’m counting that kiddo -- we explored your new room, and met your friend at the park.” One by one, Geno curls his fingers inward. A single finger is left.

“Did we miss anything?” You ask worriedly.

“naw, kiddo. we’re not reaching a quota here. if you did anything more i’d be forced to take drastic measures,” he flicks your nose with said finger, making you scrunch up your face and recoil away from him and whine.

Geno merely chuckles at your dismay.

“Should we check the MENU?” you ask him. He shrugs.

“couldn’t hut. go ahead, kiddo.”

> ****PROFILE** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Name: Blank (dead name Beatrice) Century** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****LVL 1: 600/100 (400 XP to raise to LVL 2)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Age: 14** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Gender: Non-binary (AFAB)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Description: Blank Century is a regular teenager who was recently involved in a traumatic accident resulting in memory loss and a complete personality change. They were once very cold and stand-offish to others, commonly referred to as Ice Queen by her peers. Due to the accident, however, Beatrice became Blank, and now used gender-neutral pronouns -- along with an entirely new personality!** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Soul: Determination - The will to go above and beyond themselves to achieve their goals. Gives additional skills of [SAVE], [LOAD], and {corrupted_file}.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Companions: Geno - A monster desperate to make a change, until a tiny human stumbled through a grey door and changed his entire life. Now entirely dedicated to Blank and wants to see them grow healthy and happy. Retained all of his former abilities, but can only teleport Blank to a location they have both been in. Can wander apart from Blank whenever he wishes.** **

****

Aside from the LVL addition, you don’t think anything has changed.

****

> ****INVENTORY** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Equipped:** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Geno’s Scarf of Regret - A remnant of Geno’s past. +10 CHA +15 WIS bonus.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Fluffy Jacket - A jacket provided by the system. Super fluff! (Delta Rune Symbol included. Bonus Rep with ???)** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Pun-tastic T-shirt - A shirt with a clever, tasteful pun printed on both sides.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Pants - Pants. What else is there to say?** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Sturdy boots - Soft soles, comfy steps.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Phone - A must-have item for any growing teenager, or face the consequences of social isolation. Yikes!** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****G - Local Currency. 5/50 (Tip: A wallet will increase G capacity.)** **

****

You have to stifle a giggle at the item descriptions. They were very unique! You like it.

Your brows raise at the ****Tip**** , though. That was interesting.

**** ****

> ****STORY** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Day 1]** **
> 
> ****You were recently discharged from Domus Novus Local Hospital, after a terrible accident that stripped you of your memories and identity as Beatrice Century, reawoken as Blank Century. You made a new friend by the name of Nova Celeste, who bears remarkable resemblance to the Sans you remember from the Integrity Timeline. You explored your new home, only to realize a little bit about Beatrice before your arrival. You were also invited to join the Astronomy club by your new friend.** **

****

So far so good, you note. You get a moment of triumph when you see that the System did not include you and Geno staring dumbly at the sky, which you point out to him.

Geno merely covers your face with your hoodie, to which you protest loudly.

****

> ****CHARACTERS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Geno]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****REP: 100%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 100%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 50%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -100%** **
> 
> ****
> 
> *****Trusts and loves you wholeheartedly. Regards you in the same way he views his late brother, Papyrus.** **
> 
> *****Has noticed the hostility against you, and wants to deck a few people. Probably.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[George]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****REP: 50%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 10%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 35%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -25%** **
> 
> ****
> 
> *****Misses you a little, now that you’re gone, but hopes you stay out of the hospital if you know what’s good for you.** **
> 
> ****[Theresa]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****REP:80%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 50%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 0%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: 0%** **
> 
> ****
> 
> *****Very excited for tomorrow. Wants to buy you anything you want -- she’s got money to spare. Mother, no.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Azrael]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****REP: 90%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 75%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 20%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -10%** **
> 
> ****
> 
> *****He really wants to know how you got so adorable in under a month of unconsciousness. What’s your secret?** **
> 
> *****Is worried about you. Very worried. Especially since you’re going back to Delta High. He’s glad you made a friend, though, and very proud.** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[Nova]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****REP: 60%** **
> 
> ****Trust: 25%** **
> 
> ****LOVE: 0%** **
> 
> ****Hostility: -20%** **
> 
> ****
> 
> *****He’s glad he made a new friend, and one so sweet and cute as you. Was initially unsure about you, because of your REP from before, but realizes how genuine you are now. (He’s anxious of the day you finally return to school. He wants to make sure you stay safe.)** **

****

You’re getting pretty worried yourself, now. That’s twice that you’ve noted instances of people not having a stellar impression of you, and since you haven’t truly met anyone to make enough of a difference, you’re stuck like a duck just reading this.

How are you even going to go about fixing your so called ‘damaged reputation’? It’s already in shatters from what you’ve seen.

“one thing at a time,” Geno reminds you. “look -- the system’s also making things easier for you.”

****

> ****QUESTS** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****[You’ve Got a Friend in Me]** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Make three friends in this new timeline. 1/3** **
> 
> ****  
> **** ****Rewards: Chance Encounter, Party System Unlock, Random Event Trigger, 20 G, 500 XP** **

****

“oh stars,” Geno rubs a bony hand against his forehead. “with your current stats, kiddo, that’ll be a little harder than normal. you lucked out with that nova kid, but do you think you can keep it up?”

You nod determinedly. You have to try.

“heh. knew you’d say that,” he says.

Still -- “What in the world is a Random Event Trigger?” you ask. Geno shrugs his shoulders. “dunno. something will probably happen?”

You’re still contemplating over the meanings of the rewards when Geno startles you as he strips you of your jacket. “c’mon, kiddo. you got another big day ahead of you tomorrow. stop worrying about this for a while -- you need to sleep.”

On cue, a yawn escapes your lips. “see?” Geno says. “come on now, get. take a short bath and put these on,” he hands you a set of comfy looking clothes. Sleepwear, you’re guessing.

You gratefully take the clothes from him and head into the bathroom -- of which you have a personal one, adjacent to your own room. Wow.

After a wonderful, relaxing shower, you tumble into the bed, tossing your towel haphazardly onto the swivel chair.

Geno sighs at you before you feel the bed shift, and watch as he ambles about the room, taking care to put away your stuff and hanging your towel at the balcony so it can dry up.

He climbs onto the bed with you, and you waste no time snuggling into his warm embrace.

“comfy?” he asks you softly. You nod, hugging him close. His chest shakes with gentle laughter.

A soft hum greets your ears, and after a few notes, you finally realize the sound is coming from Geno. He’s humming a soft, charming tune, reminding you of a warm cozy fire and a fluffy bed -- almost feeling like home.

The last thing you can feel before finally drifting off to sleep is Geno’s gentle fingers carding through your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first taste of pain next chapter, stay tuned!
> 
> Ah, also! I will bring this into the story:
> 
> **1\. It's your first time going out -- What do you decide to wear?**  
>  A. Just normal clothes and your now favorite hoodie. Seriously, you're not doing anything extravagant.  
> B. Something...risky? (Don't do it, for the love of all things pure DON'T DO THIS TO GENO)  
> C. Let Geno choose something for you.
> 
> **2\. You're in the mall! First store you want to check out is:**  
>  A. Art Store (Raise REP with Mother)  
> B. Clothing Shop (Encounter ?? Character)  
> C. Bookstore (Acquire ?? Item)
> 
> **3\. In your excitement, you bump into someone. What do you do?**  
>  A. Apologize immediately.  
> B. Stare.  
> C. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

**Author's Note:**

> updates are as sporadic as my will to live.
> 
> edit 11/10/2020: one of the paragraphs in chapter 1 got mixed up, i fixed it. sorry folks! chapter 3 is still in the writing stage.


End file.
